crystalsagafandomcom-20200223-history
Modes
There are several modes that players can choose to play in. Each mode has different consequences and benefits. To switch modes click the mode that's located next to your player Justice Mode Characters in justice mode are able to attack players in evil mode or players who are in other modes but have red names (see evil mode section). When above level 20, this mode is recommended because it allows retribution when under attack. Justice mode does not allow players to attack anyone that is not in Evil mode or does not have a red name. Peace Mode The default mode whenever you log in to your account or create a new character. Players that are in peace mode cannot attack anyone and can be attacked by players in evil mode. Players under level 20 are safe from attack by other players no matter what mode they are in. Players over level 20 should generally try to stay in justice mode, especially on servers with lots of Player Killing Evil Mode Characters in evil mode are able to attack any players above level 20 who aren't under AFK protection. If a player decides to be in evil mode, the red title 'Evil' apears next to their name and they can be attacked by players in Justice mode. When a player in Evil mode kills another player, their PK level increases. You can tell how it increases because their name gets redder. The redder their name, the higher their PK level is. PK level cna also be seen by viewing the player's character apge. PK level decreases by one for every hour that the player does not attack anyone, and increases by 2 every time they attack someone. PK level remains the same if the player is offline. Players can be attacked by people in justice mode any time they have a PK level above 0. Party Mode Party mode allows characters to attack other players in party mode who are not part of their own party. People in the same aprty as you have green names and cannot be attacked while in party mode, even if you both are in party mode. Guild Mode Guild mode is used in GRB . This mode allows characters to attack anyone in a different guild who is also in guild mode. This mode can also be triggered automatically by being in the areas near Kaymo Mountain during the Nimbus Crystal event. AFK Mode AFK stands for 'Away From Keyboard' and is designed to keep the character operating without needing to be controlled by the player. This mode is activated from the AFK mode tab found beside the action bar and to the left of the Quests icon and can also be activated or deactivated by pressing the '.' key (period/full stop). While in this mode, the character automatically attacks mobs (aka monsters) and uses items and skills. The mode can be customized to include attacking nearby mobs on the screen (as well as how far to go for mobs), looting drops, selling items, using potions and exp tokens, repairing, and making general purchases. The durability of items is slowly reduced while in AFK mode. After being in AFK mode for more than one minute, players in peace or justice mode are given AFK protection. While under AFK protection, the player cannot be attacked by others. Category:Player Category:Game Mechanics